Alex Jones
Alex Jones is a 15-year-old DHI Kingdom Keeper. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Alexander Ryan Jones was born on May 22 to Mae Jones and William Jones. He was akways an outgoing, fun, and modest kid. He was a great student, even though he never really liked school. He grew up in Jacksonville, Florida, but moved to Orlando when he was 7. He was always described as "weak" and an "outcast" and he never fit in very well with any of the other kids. He always had a comeback for everything, however. He was very wise and very quick. He had a lot of friends, but he could never really seem to find a "best friend." When he started middle school, he made a new friend named Sadie Browne. He said that there was something mysterious about her and vague, but he didn't mind it and learned to not ask her questions. He was always the type of kid to depend on because he always does well in bad situations. When he was recruited, Wayne noticed that Alex was a decendant of Walter Elias Disney, the founder and creator of the Walt Disney Company. This can give him power over the Disney villains and even the heroes, but Wayne does not want Alex to know of this information yet. His username on VMK is Piratesrkewl28. Early Life Once Alex joined Middle School, Mae knew he needed a job. She signed him up for being a DHI host at Disney World, despite Alex's complaints. He met Winnie Philby, Jake Maybeck, Chris Lockhart, and Summer Whitman, and hated Summer. However, several nights later, he crossed over to Wayne's apartment, where Summer was talking with Wayne. Once he was told everything about DHI's, he immediatley denied everything, but was sent with Summer to the Indian Encampment anyway. Upon seeing Maleficent, the daunting reality hit him that everything Wayne had said was the truth. He and Summer completed the mission, and Alex is now putting all he can into making his team the best it can be. However, if it were up to him, he'd be a normal guy. He actually does not like Summer at all, and has a massive crush on Sadie. He can be very cold and grumpy, therefore, it is hard to get to know him. Appearance Alex has light brown hair and gray eyes. His skin is tanned. He does not consider himself good looking at all. Alliances *Sadie Browne (Crush) *Summer Whitman (Friend) *Winnie Philby (Best Friend) *Jake Maybeck (Best Friend) *Chris Lockhart (Best Friend) *Wayne Kresky (Friend) *Figment Enemies *Maleficent *Chernabog *Evil Queen *Ursula *Cruella DeVille *All Overtakers Powers/Abilities/Traits *Alex is extremly intelligent. *Alex has an incredible memory, but not Photographic. *Alex is left handed. *Alex is an amazing actor. *Alex considers himself a loner. *Alex has hardcore ADHD. *Alex is the Leader of the Kingdom Keepers. *Alex is the direct decendant of Walt Disney. *Alex has full control over all Disney characters, but he does not know this yet. *Alex is the best in a bad situation. Gallery Alex02.png Alex03.png Alex04.png Alex05.png Acacia-clark-beautiful-callmegiraffe-girl-pink-Favim.com-404153 large.jpg|Summer Whitman, a crusher of Alex. Kaitlyn-Dever-2013-LA-Film-Festival-1.jpg|Sadie Browne, Alex's crush. Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:Maitland Middle School Student Category:Student Category:Male Category:MermaidatHeart Category:American Category:Fifteen Category:Leaders